


G-man X Reader Smut: Jealous Hands

by megertles



Category: Half-Life, half-life:alyx
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megertles/pseuds/megertles
Summary: The powerful entity known as G-man enjoys teasing and playing with his human toy but eventually she can only handle being teased for so long.
Relationships: G-man/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A smut I wrote on my tumblr @mask-knife. Trying to post it around to appease as many people as possible. It's in 3 parts because I kept getting tired. Drabble and smut.

Is this the first ever? Probably not but I've found no others which is greatly disappointing. I shall take the brave first step for us all. This is more of an introduction and a teaser since my hand is cramping part 2 will come soon. An nsfw warning is a given. Though the actual smut will come later.

*******************************************************************************************

She was used to being ignored pretty regularly. He wasn't exactly an affectionate person and she knew being in his presence was a special thing. In fact she was more than happy that he even came around at all and often thought herself lucky for it. He was a strange man but entirely fascinating and whenever he showed up again her heart would beat faster. He was like a drug in a way something about him always made her feel a bit crazy. Like she had gotten only a taste of a delicious meal and wasn't getting an entire bite. But she also knew that having that was a privilege, one she usually wondered why she deserved.

But the absolute worst of it was how he seemed to enjoy teasing her yet always put her back in her place with so much ease that it was embarrassing. Always red faced and forced to be alone she asked herself why she even put up with it but a simple grin from him telling her she was doing exactly what he wanted turned her legs to rubber and he held her up with a single finger on her chin. The absolute power he had to melt her in such a way was exhilarating. Always a bit ashamed to be played with so easily she always did what he wanted of her in meager hopes for more though she never admitted that.

To be rewarded with a sudden hand on her back smoothing to her side his fingers curling in so slightly it was almost undetectable but stuck out to her as if he had pricked her with electricity. He would come to her side, lips beside her ear and tell her in that intoxicating voice that she had done well. She knew not to move as he would stop as he enjoyed driving her crazy by simply laying a hand on her. He was considerably taller than her and would have to bend down slowly placing his lips below her ear. Before she could even make a sound her would always disappear leaving her to whine and cover her face, burning brightly from how flustered she was.

She didn't want to think about how incredibly turned on it made her as even uttering it to herself made her frustrated. Which he seemed to not acknowledge except for with a smug look like he knew how heated she was from something so small. Curling her fist in a bit of annoyance she kept to her work not wanting to think about it. It really wasn't fair but then again hardly anything was.

It wasn't until she had a new dress and another man entered the picture did things change. She wasn't interested in him in the slightest. But it was bound to happen eventually as her "skill" of beauty and getting others to do small inconsequential things for her was going to get somebodies attention eventually. He was a handsome nice young man named David. Smart, funny,warm and generally a nice guy. Not many of them left in this world and he couldn't help but become clumsy whenever she entered the room and dropped his work papers every time.

"You look real nice today."

She looked to him having not noticed and immediately smiled at the man who she had always enjoyed the company of. Her face lit up happy to be complimented and held out the long skirt of her dress to show it off. It came to below her knee.

"Thank you! They found some red fabrics I couldn't resist!"

David walked over taking it in and nodded putting his hands on his hips.

"It suits you! Maybe when this is all over you could have more things like that."

She beamed and that and shrugged. It was always like David to be so optimistic.

"That would be nice."

A world where things like colored clothes were normal again? That sounded like a paradise. Spinning in place to show off the flair it did when she moved the right way. Giggling she stopped and looked to him. Before he could respond he dropped a paper yet again enamored by how she looked so cutely enjoying her dress.

"Oh- sorry- clumsy! Ha!"

She was there as always to help him shaking her head.

"How are you so good in the field but a klutz in the lab?"

Handing back a few to him as he tried to sort them back in order he chuckled to himself and gave her a teasing look feeling braver than usual.

"I got distractions here."

She looked to him as he said and suddenly caught the look in his eyes. It clicked in that moment as she finally realized he was flirting. He had been for quite some time she thought as it all fell in place. She was pretty preoccupied with someone else couldn't mention. But as David looked at her with those kind eyes she couldn't help but feel her cheeks warm.

"Oh."

Standing abruptly she laughed it off and chastised him.

"You have work to do mister."

Hanging his head in playful defeat he nodded before pushing himself up from his crouch.

"Right."

Standing up where he was above her in height he cracked a grin.

"Distractions will have to wait."

She grabbed the last paper and pushed it into him before turning on her heel and leaving as she shook her head.

"See you later."

Such a small interaction didn't cross her mind again. David was sweet but he was hardly going to sway her very much. Flirting and attention did make her feel special but she never reciprocated it and always blew him off gently. He knew that and never pressed harder beyond nice genuine comments. He didn't know she was seeing someone but that was also a bit of an awkward situation as she couldn't exactly tell anyone that. So distance was better. It wasn't like she could ask him if they had a relationship anyways. She was simply a very lucky pawn.  
But with that small meeting he had taken notice. Of course he always knew what she was doing but this was the first time he ever had issue.

It was late night back in her quarters. She was very lucky to also have something for pajamas. A completely lucky find it was a pale pink night slip. Abandoned in a very old houses dresser she had stowed it away and kept it. Wearing it to sleep was comfortable and reminded her of the feeling of femininity which was a bit hard to come by now in these times. It hugged her frame in the right places as silk clung in a certain way that flattered it most.

Brushing her hair before an old vanity she sighed getting ready for bed expecting nothing else to happen that day. A familiar hand suddenly lifted a strand of hair which startled her. Not because it scared her but because she wasn't expecting him at all. He never came at times like these as he respected her privacy. Or maybe he just didn't care. He spoke before she could turn to greet him.

"Darling."

He almost hissed but held onto with a satisfied purr.

"You've been rather busy today haven't you?"

This also caught her off guard and made her look up seeing him behind her in the mirrors reflection. Quickly she pulled at the front of it to conceal her cleavage feeling like it was inappropriate and suddenly felt quite cold and exposed.

"What?"

He set the hair down carefully down with the rest neatly and reached up to fix his bow tie looking in the mirror as if checking up on his own appearance. Not looking to her he turned his head side to side taking himself in before suddenly setting a hand on her shoulder. She straightened extremely surprised by this as touching bare skin really wasn't anything he had ever done. His cold skin shocked her making her warm shoulder tense upon contact. He continued on like he was just lazily asking about her day.

"That David boy really is a nice one isn't he?"

It took her a second to even connect what he was talking about. Baffled by the statement she turned her head more to actually look up at him.

"David? He's nice enough."

She shrugged and set down the hairbrush getting the sense that he was uneasy.  
There was a moment of silence as he pondered something before his fingers curled up and started to drag from her shoulder to her neck. This confused her even more for a moment but the gasp that came from finally feeling his touch in this way quickly distracted her from it. Shivering slightly she shook her head as it began to make sense. Unable to believe she knew it was risky but asked anyways.

"You can't be jealous can you?"

This made his hand stop which she looked to worried he would leave. He said nothing a moment as he fell serious. The hand lifted away but immediately to her chin. Sensing the strangely serious intent behind it her heart started to pound as he lifted her chin making her look up at him. Leaning down to face her he uttered in that savory smug voice.

"Do I need to be jealous?"

Her breathing stopped as he was suddenly in front of her his expression turning coy and smug as it always was. Her response was airy barely able to gasp out the words.

"Of course not!..."

His lips pulled into a pleased grin as he exhaled very slowly. But in the way she absolutely loved when he held it for just a moment longer than usual like he was doing it just to let her know he was purposefully winding her up. It was too much to bear and chest pounding knowing he really was jealous and being so possessive over her made her mind reel a bit. So close and dangling himself in front of her like this it was simply too good to pass up and before she could think over the consequences that there always was with him.

Her hand came up and grabbed onto his tie. She was unable to stop her breath heaving like she was scared of her own action but held fast to it and pulled at it hard enough for him to be kept there. His expression shifted as he was jerked only slightly. But it was enough to know her intention as she looked up at him lips trembling worried to be rejected but eyes filled with want letting him know what she wanted.

She knew full well that he could easily just disappear but she just couldn't hold back anywhere having been poked and prodded simply far too much. He looked surprised for a moment brows turning up in surprise and looking to her in contemplation. Feeling like she had overstepped she almost let go but too terrified to let this moment go she instead pulled into his neck burying her face beneath it. He didn't move at all for a moment like he deciding what to do about this.

After a second she pulled back knowing she would be punished in a non pleasant way for this and started to let the tie slip from her grasp. His hand came up stopping hers making her freeze in shock. His other came to her chin again gently bringing them face to face. Eyes widening in trepidation she looked to him like she was silently asking if this really was his consent. Before her eyes his expression changed again to the same smug grin like he was rewarding her for her brave move. When he spoke she felt herself absolutely fall apart inside.

"David has never seen that little number."

He commented about the night slip hugging her body his eyes casting down to her frame that looked tantalizing to him. Letting out a sigh finally catching her breath was her only response before pulling on his tie harder and bringing herself up so she could kiss him. Lips coming to his she kissed him fervently which almost took him by surprise. He gave no sign that it was his first kiss whatsoever as his lips moved slowly as if he was directing hers that refused to be slow. Somehow the two paces worked and his reciprocation only encouraged her tenacity more.

Pushing her leg down off the floor she came up to stand her arms coming around his shoulders.Enjoying feeling his shoulders she almost couldn't focus on it as she melted from the kiss. She had to come to her tip toes as he towered over her considerably. His own arm wrapped around her waist and in an instant before she could even blink she was falling onto the bed their kiss already done. He would not kiss her again, but had other plans instead.


	2. Jealous Hands Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently even someone like G-man can get jealous.

He straightened up as she laid on the bed breathing hard still unable to recover from this kiss. He looked amused staring down at her posed so openly to him spread along the bed hair a mess and lace slip twisting at her curves. Her feet dangled off the end so she was almost sitting on the edge of the bed with him directly in front of her. Realizing now that she really had no idea what to expect from him she didn't move only watching him take her in.

His face turned to one of pure enjoyment as he seemed to be deciding what to do with her carefully measuring different actions and the best benefits they had. His intoxicating stare was unlike nothing else and knowing that it held such intentions made her entire body burn with heat. Almost immediately she was getting incredibly wet and actually forced herself to look away for a moment. This earned a chuckle from him enjoying her actual shyness despite coming after her own bold move.

"Has your tenacity suddenly burnt out, hm?"

He teased and shook his head reaching up to what she thought would be to fix his tie. To her shock he actually loosened it away from him throat which made her skin get goosebumps, he exuded a sudden energy so dominant it almost surprised her and she could only watch while awaiting to see what he would do. His eyes never left her face pointedly flicking down to look at her body that squirmed slightly from being kept waiting, though she did her best to stay still.

His hand dropped down and undid the buttons of his jacket. She immediately wondered if he would completely undress which was almost unthinkable and left her a bit shocked. Shrugging off his jacket he set it aside gently like he was doing something routine and let out a long breath like he was bracing himself for something. Shivering a bit feeling a chill again she stared not sure what to expect as her nipples started to stiffen. He stepped over closer so his legs almost touched the edge of the bed and bent down coming towards her.

Her breath catching she braced for what she thought would surely be another slow torturing touch. Instead the sudden rough hand grabbing at the front of her slip and yanking it down with great force made her gasp in shock and before she could even instinctively moan or cover herself his palm had her breast in it and gave a good squeeze.

Moaning quickly the onslaught caught her off guard leaving her only to squirm as his hands started to massage both of her breasts. Her nipples went completely hard almost on immediate contact of his cold hands. Face burning bright red her face turned into the bed sheets too overwhelmed to look. His fingers suddenly gently pinched one making a small centered spike of pleasure go through her and she moaned at it quickly biting her lip, still trying to quell herself.

This only made him do it again wanting her to embarrass herself for him. The entire time his only sound was his breathing which was now heavier laden with lust as he enjoyed feeling the buds of both her nipples under his fingers. Her warm soft breasts were extremely pleasant to fondle, the sounds she made like music to him.

"Quite noisy."

Was all he said with another chuckle. Watching her squirm into the direction of every touch pleased him as she played easily in anyway he directed with ease.

"Delectable."

He uttered letting his hands suddenly stop and began to softly drag his palms along them so gently it only brushed along the skin of her breast not jiggling them at all. It was unexpectedly slow and sensual giving her a chance to breath, but her legs tensed up almost pulling together as smooth waves of soft ecstasy passed through her. It was a pleasant soft feeling and he could actually feel her heart pounding through her chest when his fingers stopped caressing one and stopped at her sternum. It fascinated him for a moment distracting him.

Finally peering at him again she could feel herself starting to sweat a bit which was a bit humiliating as he had barely really done anything. His eyes flashed up from her breasts making eye contact having sensed her gaze. With a straight face he gave the one still in his other palm a squeeze possesively before adding more to his last statement like he was agreeing with himself over an appraisal.

"Yes. Extremely delectable."

With that he came down before she could even squeak in alarm and enclosed his mouth over one of her nipples. Her entire body tensed up and her hand immediately shot to his shoulder the cry she let out as pleasure coursed through her was surely heard by someone else. Softly letting his tongue trace over the nipple and around it he paid no mind as her hands quickly grabbed at his hair going through it. She had never touched his hair and ran fingers into it gratefully. The feeling over fingers over his scalp was pleasant making him hmm in content.

He didn't give her time to recuperate at all and started to go from one breast to the next again and again giving the occasional gentle pull that made her breast jiggle and fall back from his mouth. As she groaned wantonly she was very surprised at how surprisingly gentle he was with his mouth, even in kissing her. He didn't seem interested in hurting her in the slightest. Pain wasn't something that brought him joy or remorse.

Pulling away he looked up to her as he straightened back up again and smoothed his hair back into place. How relaxed and composed he suddenly was was almost funny. She on the other hand huffed with her arms falling from his shoulders and onto the bed looking like a mess.

"Satisfied?"

He asked as he went for the button cuffs of his dress shirt, clearly not done and expecting the answer already. He cracked a pleased grin as she could only shake her head too embarrassed to speak. He nodded beginning to roll up his sleeves calmly but spoke his voice dripping with lustful intent.

"Good."


	3. Jealous Hands Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that he has warmed her up nicely it's time for the climax.

Flushed and tense she stared up at him as he rolled his sleeves with calm collected tact. He seemed to be in no rush whatsoever which made the horny pit in her stomach and between her legs stir more with impatience. But she knew pushing him was absolutely out of the question. He was very much so in control leaving her unsure of what to do. Did he want to be pleasured as well? He had shown almost zero sign at this point of any interest in reciprocation and a quick glance to his slacks showed that he didn't seem to be aroused. Almost feeling bad to be having no affect on him she didn't have time to feel bad as his hand suddenly smoothed up her thigh and rested there.

Snapped to attention she sharply stopped breathing awaiting what he would do. His gaze came back up to her frame taking it in getting the lewd sight of her panties from the barely on slip that had risen all the way up her hips. Her breasts glistened lightly with trails of his saliva matched with her reddened face that even still now squirmed in shyness under his stare. He enjoyed the sight and inhaled very slowly making her already sensitive cold skin shiver with goosebumps.

"Are you ready to climax?"

The way he said it sounded like it was just a simple menial task. But with an added purring drag to his words it dripped with that smug energy like he was boasting that he could make her climax so easily like he was asking her if she wanted dinner or something basic like that. His sheer confidence in himself made her grab the sheet a bit trying to put on a brave face. She didn't remember the last time a guy had successfully made her orgasm on his own. Such a promise was a bold one and somehow highly intimidating.

Taking her shocked expression as a yes he let his hand slide up her thigh to her hips his palm smoothing along her very warm skin her lower body of course very hot now. The ease with which he removed her panties was impressive and forced her to be exposed more quickly than she had expected. Of course it would happen but she felt incredibly bashful now that it actually came down to it. His hand came back to her thigh for a moment before he stood up off the bed and walked around it letting her panties drop onto the floor lazily.

Surprised she watched as he laid onto the bed beside her. Slipping off his shoes he set them side by side carefully. Then rolled over so that he was leaning above her so quickly she gasped startled. His demeanor changing in a second his composure suddenly went to dominant again as he loomed over her taking in her face and glancing down at her breasts again.

The smirk he gave at his own handiwork had her tremble again, his hand came down to her hip and started to smooth down it slowing only to squeeze and feel its heft. Fingers trailing lower he lifted his hand and reached to her inner thigh pulling her legs apart and closer to his own. Staring down at her his tie brushed her shoulder as he was much taller than her. Feebly reaching for it she held onto almost cutely even as she was clearly bracing herself. Chuckling at that he slowly leaned down and allowed her to kiss him once more so she would relax.

Eager to do so she kissed him with fervor and pulled at his lips. He let her do as she wanted as his hand moved between her legs and a single finger dragged along her lips. She gasped but was muffled by his kiss encouraging her to untense as her thighs had done immediately on contact. His index finger gently slid up and down between her lips feeling how incredibly wet she was. Toes curling the feeling was incredible but also quickly made her want more. His thumb came up and brushed over her clit gently spreading her wetness to it making it warm and easier to rub.

Moaning loudly against him from the touch she was given no time to ready her self as his thumb started to gently circle the small ball softly. The waves of pleasure were immediate and to her amazement he somehow knew how to find just that right spot to rub with not too much force. His amount of control was unwielding, not faltering his thumb slid over her wet clit again and again making her entire body jolt every time pulling off his lips to gasp for air. He quickly caught her lips again with his to keep her quiet which made her swoon.

Usually a break in the pattern or a falter of hand would cause discomfort and ruin the building tensity in her walls. But his pace was steady she could feel herself contracting slightly getting tighter and tighter letting out another gasping moan as her grip on his tie tightened. How he could so perfectly do this was beyond her and unfair as they hadn't even had sex and he was still wearing all his clothes. As if reading her mind his pace on her clit slowed like he was letting her down gently then stopped completely.

But she still whimpered and let her entire fall back as she had been almost completely tensed up into his body. Panting trying to catch her breathe she still didn't stop though knowing her chance to kiss him could end at any moment and after a second of letting herself take a breath she moved in again kissing him almost sweetly. Completely content and almost to the edge she kissed him like she was fawning over him actually sighing softly and enjoying his face against hers.

Before she could even see his arm move his finger slid into her in one fluid motion. Her thighs slammed together on instinct trapping his hand for a moment as she cried out in shock and pleasure. His large and long fingers aided him well as her wetness made it incredibly easy to feel around not tense at all. Burying her face into his shoulder she shuddered and whimpered for more which he obliged. His finger slid in deeper going in entirely at length then back out again slightly.

"Oh god-"

She finally managed to choke out her first words the entire time. He hmmed in response breathing heavy clearly enjoying feeling inside of her warm wetness. To answer her he let his finger push up quickly finding her g-spot with uncanny ease. As she cried out he started to let his finger to pump in and out again and again while maintaining that pressure above so that it was constantly being stimulated. Seeing stars she fell back into the mattress barely able to keep up with her own moans.

Her face pressed into the sheets as her grip on his tie choked him a bit. His other arm keeping him propped up he let his hand by her face letting her cheek to press into his palm in affection. She nuzzled into it as she moaned and sighed her breath hot on his fingers. On instinct wanting to reciprocate in some way she started to lick his fingers and dragged her lips along them which was another new feeling for him. Curling his finger in deciding that he liked it she took the allowance and sucked on it wantonly. A second finger came in with his other stretching her a bit which made her wail in pleasure. Unable to hold back she started to rock her hips which he allowed holding his arm still so she could rut against his hand freely. Desperate and wanting as much as possible she started to fuck into his palm as she kept sucking on his other hand turning into a sexy mess beneath him. He only watched breathing heavily enjoying the show as she completely came apart underneath him.

Still somehow having insane motor control his thumb came up so that with every thrust she gave he would just barely brush her clit on it. It was too much the pulse of ecstasy making her lose control and she started to pump herself into her hand as hard as she could.

"fuck- oh oh god-"

Was all she could coherently say as she could finally feel the tightening of her walls the contractions getting so close as she slammed herself as deep as she could. His hand pushed harder as his thumb started to attack her clit again rubbing furiously. She screamed as that tipped her over the edge and a hard orgasm shook through her body. Her hips bucked as pleasure rippled through her her grip on his tie rope tight her other hands nails digging into his shoulder. Staying tensed up into him she jolted over and over as she could barely choke out her groans spaced between the waves of the climax.

As it peaked her entire body finally fell into the mattress again completely spent and panting hard. His fingers exited her quickly so that her now slightly aching thighs from such a workout could collapse as well. Her eyes closed as she struggled to collect herself. Wiping his hand on the sheet as it was now soaked and sticky he let out a low sigh letting it all relax and dissipate.

Almost immediately she felt tired and opened her eyes to look at him. She had no idea what to say only staring for a minute before finally shrugging and saying breathlessly,

"David couldn't do that."

This earned an extremely smug and devious look from him as he reached up and started to fix his tie again. Knowing it was coming to a close she let herself completely relax and wondered if this would ever happen again.

"You must be tired from that little exercise."

He mused almost sounding teasing and sarcastic. She smiled happy to see such fondness from him. With a sigh she let her head loll to the side to get comfortable. Standing up from the bed he retrieved his jacket and double checked his tie in the mirror. Coming back to the side of the bed her reached down to touch her chin and lift it while looking down at her clearly pleased with his handiwork.

"Sweet dreams my dear."

Then he vanished.


End file.
